Dean's lost SAMULET!
by RunForItItsJavert
Summary: This has to be the weirdest thing I have ever written.
1. Chapter 1

"Samee where is my SAMULET!" Dean Bean yelled from the other side of the bathroom. "What is a SAMULET Deen what does that even mean." Sam kept on stealing the tiny soaps from the shower, hiding them in his bra. "I don't know that's what the fangirls call my necklace you gave me when we were still weechesters Sammy! Plz tell me u know where it is because I looked all over this floor and only found some trashy old hundred dollar bills!"

"geez I dunno Deen. Just let's leave I'm ready to go find out if bobby got me the nerd gun I asked for!"

"IM NOT LEEVIN WITHOUT THAT SAMULET!" Dean screamed racing through the halls where he ran into his old friend Castiel. "Srry Deen had to borrow this!" Castiel threw Dean's necklace at him and flew away before Dean could even blink ONE eye!

Dean felt sorry for himself and turned on some sad music as he sulked walking back to the room where Sam was practicing his baton routine. "Did you find your SAMULET bro!" Sam said as he raced to catch his baton, doing a flip in the air as he did.

"Yea mean old Cas took it for some reason! Sometimes that guy really itches my nerves!" But when Dean opened his eyes to look at Sam (his eyes were closed because sometimes he likes to close them then surprise himself by opening them quickly to see Sam) Sam was gone! Dean Bean shrieked and raced to the impala jumping in and screaming "I'm coming Sammee!"

He raced through the streets looking for his baby bro and finally spotted him inside a pizza place drinking slurpies with Ruby!

"Oh I'm gonna get that girl" he yelled through tears and ran inside there "come on Sam she is so bad news!" Sam grabbed his baton and ran out with his brother leaving Ruby in the dust to play candy crush on her phone!

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**I tried finding other funny stories to read to satisfy my funny tooth but no ones as funny as me so here's another chapter!**

Bobby raced through the halls in his wheelchair, reaching speeds of sixty-five and seventy miles per hour. "WHERE ARE THOSE IDJITS!" He ran over a small dog but didn't stop! He ha important news for the boys! He was going to live on the S.S. Tipton for six months!

Sam started playing his kazoo but stopped when Dean slapped him with a piece of French toast! "Sammy no time for Kazoo practice today we have a case!"

Sam started crying a little but stopped and started crying A LOT but Dean didn't notice because he was getting a butterfly net ready for the hunt!

Crowley came in their room and said "come on boys lets go get that ugly monster!" He pointed to the monster that was waiting for them to start chasing it it was a strigga and Dean started chasing it through the halls with the net!

Soon Dean started floating in the halls because of all Sam's tears the halls were flooding and all the rooms too but Dean got a kayak and kept racing after the strigga!

Bobby turned his wheelchair onto boat mode and sees Dean and starts chasing after him screaming "YOU IDJIT!"

Sam swam out of the room and started propelling himself through the water with power-farts looking for his big bro but all he sees is the river of his tears!

to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Sam swam down the hallway just in time to see the Strigga K.O. his brother, and then Bobby killed the Strigga! The hallways dried up magically and Sam looked around to see what had happened. Then he saw what did it! The tricksta! "Gabe will you please heal my bro! Look at him he's hurt!" Sam pointed to Dean laying on the floor with a Strigga nail in his neck. "gross!" Gabriel went over to Dean healing him and making the nail disappear then started running from Sam and Dean! "Gabriel you tricksta!" Dean yelled and ran out to the impala with Sam and Bobby to chase Gabriel who was speeding down the street on an electric scooter. Dean Bean started chasing him down the street but Sam yelled "BEAN STOP!" Dean slammed on the brakes "what Sammy!" Dean looked back and saw their father chasing the impala on foot! "Sammy is that dad I see!" "It's him alright I can tell by his pink leotard!" Dean started speeding away in the impala. "Just one problem... ISN'T DAD DEAD!" Bobby opened a box of John's favorite donuts because he missed his old pal. "Mmmmmm.." He rubbed his hands together and was about to eat one when they saw John FLOATING next to the impala because the smell had tempted him! "TRICKSTA!" Sam yelled and Dean slammed on the brakes, stopping only inches away from Gabriel's lemonade stand! "LEMONADE! GET YOUR LEMONADE HERE I'VE GOT YELLOW LEMONADE DORITO FLAVORED LEMONADE CHIHUAHUA FLAVORED LEMONADE ANY FLAVOR OF LEMONADE EXCEPT ONE THAT I NEED! HUNTER FLAVORED!" Sam ran over to him and picked off a hair handing it to Gabriel. "Use this to make hunter flavored!" Gabriel took out a microscope, looking at the hair. "Now theeeees." "Get him!" Bobby yelled charging at Gabriel but Gabriel disappeared and Bobby just slammed into the lemonade stand! To be continued... 


	4. Chapter 4

"Bobby bobby bobby!" Lots of Sam's and Deans ran after Bobby to make sure he was okay picking himself out of the lemonade stand.

Bobby pulled a lemon out of his eye, checking himself in his pocket mirror. "Great I just got my beard done and now there's lemon fungus in it." He got mad and started after Gabriel again running around in circles.

Dean and Sam ran back to the impala and started charging after Bobby in their car while they screamed and ate popcorn. "Bobby Bobby Bobby!"

Rufus came just in time to drop kick Bobby out of the street to safety from the impala. "Bobby what are you doing running around in front of Sam and Dean's car!"

"I saw a trickster around here! I gotta catch him, but I can't see because of the lemon juice in my eyes!"

Rufus got Bobby some glasses. "Here." He put them on him, then getting back on his electric scooter and speeding away.

"Balls." Bobby sniffed and realized... He forgot to put on deodorant this morning. He took his usual chipotle sauce from his pocket and used that instead.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

"Sammy can you go get me a blonde roast with room?" John threw a wrapper at Sam and started eating another reeses.

"Dad you only care about yourself! I hate you so much I hate you more than I hate chili!"

"It's not my fault. I didn't know it gives you the squirts."

"You fed me leftovers of it even though I was on the toilet every day for a week!"

"Yea yea, potato potato. Wah wah wah. Less talky, more blonde roast."

"I'm not buying you coffee!"

"Fine then, where's your big bro I know he will."

Dean came into the room slurping a beer slushie. "Dad can I have a bit of sugar money for some floaties? I'm off to sunbathe."

"It's November Dean no you're not." John rolled his fat butt out of bed falling onto the floor. "Go get me a blonde roast with room unless you want no sugar money FOREVER"

Dean ran away to starbucks and Sammy looked at John with fear in his eyes... "Dad you are a monster. No sugar money forever..."

"shut up and rub my templates samie don't make me lasso you over here"

"Okay dad" Sam rubbed his templates


End file.
